worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lujun
The Lujun is numerically much smaller than most other nations armies. However, it still numbers at over 160 million men at arms. It makes up for it's size by being extremely well equipped and trained by the standards of the Galaxy. It traces it's origin to the Tian Xia Army of Nova Terra, and is thus over 2000 years old as an institution, and thus actually older than the Taikongjun. Their motto is "Run to the sound of guns" Equipment Vehicles and Power Armor PICA Personality Integrated Cybernetic Avatars or PICAs, as they are known, leverage the backup technology in order to allow extraordinarily dangerous tasks to be performed without the lengthy downtime that would be required for rebuilding a body from scratch after death. They are essentially prosthetic bodies. Due to difficulties in reintegrating memories that would occur, those who utilize a PICA remain asleep while using the PICA. PICAs are heavily utilized amongst the military, with land troops using the Combat Hardware Upgrade, which allows increased strength, speed, and agility. Additional functionality is built in to make it suitable for military use as well. Use of PICAs for extensive periods of time by wetware based personalities is contraindicated, as the increasing amount of time spent asleep can result in irreversible coma and death. Landmate Powered Armor There are actually several designs of Landmate armor in use. Variations include whether the operators arms are free to move, in order to control the suit's arms, or if they require cybernetic implants in order to control the suit's arms, with the operator's arm fixed inside the armor; sustained flight capability, versus jumpjets; and the number of arms on the suit. ZTZ-52 "Blower" Tanks These hover vehicles carry both a heavy main gun, as well as numerous missiles in the rear of the tank, and multiple phaser arrays to allow 360 degree targeting. It is crewed by 3 men, with an autoloader servicing the main gun. In extremis, a single operator can control the tank, however, this usually results in information overload of that operator. ZBD-53 IFV The ZBD-53 is generally configured to hold 2 crew (a driver and a gunner-commander), and either a fireteam of Landmates, or a squad of infantry. They carry both fixed phaser arrays as well as a main gun. This gun is of lesser power than that of a tank, but in addition to the main gun, it also carries a number of multi-target type capable missiles. Artillery "Hogs" Based on the ZBD-53 frame, they sacrifice the ability to carry troops in exchange for the ability to carry very, very large numbers of missiles. This allows the very high artillery saturation required in order to effectively suppress an area. WZ-56 Light Gunship The Wuzhuang Zhishengji-56 is designed to provide aerial gunship support to troops on the ground. As aerial vehicles are notoriously easy targets, generally speaking, it is shielded up to the equivalent of a MBT, though it doesn't have actual armor. It utilizes reaction engines for flight, due to the greater power efficiency afforded by such, allowing more power to be diverted to shielding and weaponry. As it is relatively unarmored, the pilot and gunner sit in bubble canopies, instead of the more usually buried cockpit design seen on larger gunships of Tianguo design. They are capable of exoatmospheric work, and form part of the capability for anti-space-access. Fixed phaser arrays provide significant amounts of firepower, supplemented by missiles loaded on stub wings. It's possible for a single man to control the aircraft, but generally, a two man crew is utilized. Small Arms The operating principal of all Lujun small arms is identical: a projectile containing is graviticly accelerated down a barrel. Most projectiles contain a Cochrane generator to both gain a flatter trajectory, and give greater energy down range for the same recoil. The ammunition for a Type 98, for example, weighs 150 grains before activation of the generator, and .015 grains afterward, a 10k fold decrease in effective mass. A miniaturized isomer power source is also integrated into each projectile to provide the power necessary to launch it. Grenades generally contain a miniature pinch warhead. Many soldiers are given the option to keep their small arms when they muster out of the military. Most arms are issued to a soldier during basic training, and are kept throughout their service. Due to the complexity of a military service round, they aren't often found in the hands of a civilian. However, civilians often carry military grade weaponry. The ammunition they use is typically a jacketed lead projectile. The magazines are slightly different, in that they additionally hold a small power pack, of considerably simpler and cheaper construction than the exotic isomer power source of a military round. Similar bullets and magazines are often used for military training, as well. The solid, inert projectiles have lower kinetic energy, and result in less stress on the barrel, resulting in improved lifetime. Pistol The Shou Qiang-16 pistol is relatively unique amongst service slugthrowers in that the projectile is stripped off the magazine backwards. That is, the initial motion of the projectile is to the rear, before being pushed forward into the barrel. This arrangement maximizes barrel length, giving a full inch longer of a barrel, resulting in reduced stress on the gravitic accelerator, and increased barrel life. The SQ-16 can have a collapsible stock attached, allowing full auto fire and increased stability. Laser sights, as well as video remote and reflex sights can be attached for additional functionality. Pistols are commonly issued to rear area troops, as well as to tank and IFV crews, and machinegunners. It utilizes the same ammunition as the standard BQ-98 rifle, but at a reduced velocity, due to the decreased barrel length, and for controllability purposes. It generates approximately 50% of the BQ-98's velocity without a stock, and 75% of the BQ-98's velocity with stock attached and extended. Rifles The Bu Qiang 98 rifle comes is a bullpup style rifle. That is to say, magazine is behind the pistol grip. In the case of the BQ-98, the magazine is only one inch in front of the butt plate, in order to gain maximum barrel length. The additional barrel length provides both longer barrel life, as it is stressed less, as well as greater velocity, as the barrel is able to more efficiently utilize the power supplied. The BQ-98 has an integrated grenade launcher. The 5 round box magazine for the grenade launcher is fitted immediately in front of the slugthrower magazine. It fires 25mm grenades, and is capable of accepting both lethal and less lethal ammunition. The pistol grip/trigger module is movable to account for differing length of pull requirements of different soldiers. A bipod, flashlight and forward grip are optional accessories. It is most remarkable for the extraordinarily short over all length of 24 inches. The BQ-98C is similar to the BQ-98, but deletes the grenade launcher, saving both weight and volume. It is typically issued to vehicle crews. The BQ-03 rifle is similar to the BQ-98C, but instead has a lengthened barrel. Various other changes, such as the addition of a bipod, make it suitable for the designated marksman/sniper role. It is additionally used for ceremonial duties where the additional length is desired. General purpose machine gun The Tongyong Ji Qiang 95 GPMG is a belt fed weapon. The rounds used are identical to that of the BQ-98. It utilizes an identical sight module to the BQ-98, simplifying training. It can be fitted either directly to power armor, on a tripod or pintle mount with spade grips, or with pistol grip and bipod. Grenade Launcher The Banyong Liudan Qiang-01 is a 25mm squad grenade launcher. It can be either belt fed or magazine fed, depending on mounting. For hand held use, it is equipped with a stock and pistol grip, and fed with a 10 round magazine. It can also accept BQ-98 grenade magazines, as well as vice versa. Additionally, a 30 round helical magazine can be utilized, which is not usable with the BQ-98. It can be fitted directly onto power armor, or onto a tripod or pintle mount and fitted with spade grips. When belt-fed, a multi-fed option is available to allow selection of ammunition before firing, from pinch warheads to conventional HE, armor piercing, or shotgun. Zhen missile The Zhen quad-role missile comes in two variants: slow and fast. The fast variant is more suited to attacking aircraft, while the slow model can fire over the horizon or over obstacles. The fast variant is a KE impactor with Cochrane generator, allowing exceptional velocity. The slow variant substitutes a pinch warhead, with directional capability. Both models are fired out of a sealed, no maintenance container. A MJ-95 is utilized for aiming, usually the same one fitted onto the user's BQ-98. Sights Miaozhun Ju 95 was developed concurrently with the TJQ-95 and BQ-98, to provide a high quality sighting system. It is computerized sight to allow accurate aiming of the grenades at ranges exceeding a kilometer. The sight includes a built in camera to allow accurate usage of the rifle in other than standard positions, and is capable of allowing up to 20x zoom for long range shots. It has a built-in rangefinder, and can adjust the detonation of grenades to a set distance from the rifle, allowing either air burst or penetration of a wall before detonation. The MJ-95 is fitted to the TJQ-95, BQ-98, BQ-03, and BLQ-01, in addition to the Zhen missile. MJ-50 is a simple folding reflex sight. It has no capability to transmit images off the gun. It cannot automatically adjust for wind or for bullet drop. It is incapable of providing for long distance grenade shots, or adjusting grenade detonation for air burst. It is, however, extraordinarily rugged and cheap, which is why it has been in service for the past three centuries as a backup sighting system. It can be found on essentially every rifle as a backup sight, as well as the SQ-16 as a primary sight. M150 small arms round The M150 round is utilized by the SQ-16 pistol, as well as the BQ-98, BQ-03, and TJQ-95 long arms. In a neutral state, it weighs 150 grains. It consists of two components in an ablative jacket. A Cochrane generator reduces the inertia of the round during, and after firing, allowing effective anti-power armor firepower in a kinetic round light enough to be used. It is capable of a 10000 fold reduction in inertia. Destruction of the generator on impact liberates 99.99% of the kinetic energy of the round as heat. A nuclear isomer power source provides the necessary high density power required to accelerate the round and power the Cochrane generator. M1000 small arms round The M1000 is designed for anti-material use. It's larger size allows the use of a more effective Cochrane generator, allowing a 100000 fold reduction in inertia. Components are relatively similar to the M150, but the round weighs 1000 grains in a neutral state. Generates approximately 60 times kinetic energy as the M150 does. Uniforms Mess Mess Dress consists of a short black jacket, fastened at the neck. Rank is worn on shoulderboards by officers, and embroidered onto the sleeve for enlisted. A waist coat in branch color is worn. Miniature medals and occupational badges are worn on the left chest. Like the dress uniform, gold bands are found on the cuffs. Trousers, long skirt, or kilt may be worn. Trousers and skirt are black. A knee length black cloak, lined with the branch color may be worn. A baton is an optional item for those issued one. No cover is worn. Black dress shoes are worn. Dress The dress uniform consists of a high, standing collared grey single breasted jacket, with grey trousers. Gold piping is along the edge of the jacket. A gold aiguillette is worn on the left shoulder of the jacket. Medals are worn on the left chest, with occupational badges worn above the medals. Rank insignia is embroidered on the sleeves for enlisted, and worn on epaulettes for officers. The sleeve has a band of gold braid sewn to the cuff, with the number of bands depending on rank. NCOs have a single narrow band, officers have two. Xiao have one wide and one narrow band, while Jiang and above wear two wide bands. The jacket is cut to be formfitting. Trousers have a red braid down the side for NCOs and gold braid for officers. NCOs and officers carry a dress sword on a black belt. A grey peaked hat is worn outdoors. The peaked cap has a black visor and chin strap. Officers have gold edging on the visor, with Xiao grade officers having a row of gold oak leaves, and Jiang grade officers having two rows of gold oak leaves. White gloves and highly shined black boots complete the uniform. A grey half cape lined with the branch color is optional. Undress The undress uniform is similar to the dress uniform, except the jacket is removed. A white blouse is worn, with (optional) ribbons on the left chest, with (optional) occupational badge above, and a name tag on the right chest. Enlisted rank insignia are embroidered onto the sleeve, with officer ranks placed on epaulettes. Hot weather climates have the option of wearing knee length shorts instead of trousers. Female troops have the option of wearing a blouse designed to be worn untucked, as well as a short skirt. The peaked cap is worn outdoors. Black dress shoes are worn with shorts or skirt. Utility The utility uniform is made of a color adaptive fabric, allowing it's camoflague pattern to suit any terrain. It is can be chemical, biological, radiological, nuclear and nanite resistant in a matter of seconds. Branch Color Organizations Jundui The line forces, some 120 million strong. They make extensive usage of power armor and PICAs to complete their mission, in addition to AS controlled drones. Weibing Even more highly trained and equipped than the Jundui, they are conventionally considered to be elite, though with the relative size compared to the Jundui, they cannot actually be considered elite, in the style of special forces. Considerable portions are uploads, inhabiting PICA bodies. With some training, they are quite capable of handling more than one weapon at once, accurately. Several are known to have utilized 4 weapons simultaneously, though they have to use specialized multi-armed PICA units, or correctly designed Landmate units to do so. Heijiake The Tebie Taikongjun Denglu Budui, is commonly known as Heijiake, due to the mouthful their formal name presents. Although the Heijiake are members of the Taikongjun, their ground combat training is extensively based on a manual of arms written by the Lujun. They also regularly train with the Lujun, and use similar (though typically more heavily armored) equipment to the Lujun. Zhichi All support personnel, such as communications, logistics, medical, acquisition, training, criminal investigation (as opposed to military police), legal, finance, weather forecasting/creation, etc. Essentially, everyone who does not have the training or equipment to be a shooter of some fashion. Guofangjun The Guofangjun is the largest portion of the Lujun. However, it is also the least offensively minded. This is due to it's nature as a semi-mobilized defense force. It, itself, can be divided into two portions, an active portion that mans and maintains major defensive installations, and a reserve force that is only activated for defense of the planet or habitat they live on. Echelons *Ban - Squad - approximately 12 soldiers, led by a Shao Shi or Zhong Shi *Fendui - Platoon - approximately 50 soldiers, led by a Shao Wei or Zhong Wei *Liandui - Company - approximately 200 soldiers, led by Shang Wei *Ying - Battalion - approximately 600 soldiers, led by a Da Wei *Juntuan - Regiment - approximately 2000 soldiers, led by a Shao Xiao or Zhong Xiao *Lu - Brigade - approximately 6000 soldiers, led by a Shang Xiao or Da Xiao *Shi - Division - approximately 20000 soldiers, led by a Shao Jiang *Bingtuan - Corps - approximately 60000 soldiers, led by a Zhong Jiang *Jundui - Army - led by a Shang Jiang *Jituanjun - Group Army - led by a Da Jiang *Junqu - Planetary Army - led by a Yuan Shuai *Sector Army - led by a Da Yuan Shuai Order of Battle Category:Tianguo Category:Ground Forces